An infusion set is used to connect a medicine delivery device to the body, similar to an intravenous line. A needle housed in a plastic tube or soft cannula is used to puncture the skin in order to insert the soft cannula under the skin where the medicine can be delivered. After insertion, the needle is removed and the soft cannula remains in place. Often, a site anchors the soft cannula to the area with an adhesive or tape. Flexible tubing connects the site to a pump, which supplies medicine to the area. Prohibitively, many infusion sets require an automated insertion device and are not cost effective. Further, it can be necessary to change the orientation of the infusion set in order to move the flexible tubing so that it does not become crimped or impeded and a steady supply of medicine is continuously received or delivered as required.